Naruto's month
by XDragonBreathX
Summary: It's a comedy story about Naruto and his friends' life in a month. From different POV. CRACK. COMPLETE.
1. Naruto

**This is my first REAL story.**

 **Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto."**

 **(Was that good I have no idea** **)**

 **That is long enough here goes.**

 **Naruto**

There was once upon a time a child named Naruto Uzumaki. He was sad :(

The next day he became a man. He could finally eat without using his hands.

The day after he asked Sakura out on a date, but he failed.

The next day he was in the hospital because Sakura punched him in the face.

The week after being released from the hospital he could walk again :)

Then next morning he went after Sasuke an married him and Hinata killed Sakura, because Sakura watched 'Attack on Titan' while Hinata had a knife. Dun...dun…duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

 **The next chapters have (many) more words**


	2. Sakura

**Sakura**

This is the story about Sakura. She is happy because she sees Naruto sad .

The next day she meets Hinata and then she goes shopping for …things she need.

The day after Naruto suddenly comes up to her and asks her for a date, she screams: "OOOH HELL NO!" and punches him in the face.

The next day she is in the hospital doing surgery on Naruto.

The week after Naruto's medical attention she goes to Naruto's wedding and watches 'Attack on Titan' with Hinata. But she doesn't notice Hinata carrying a knife. What happens next?...

Another week later, Sakura's funeral comes.


	3. Sasuke

**Sasuke**

There was once upon a time a child without his family/clan, but his brother was still alive. Because he killed the clan. So lonely, lonely, lonely Sasuke tries to grow stronger till he can beat him in 'Hide and Seek'.

The next day Sasuke was in the village shopping for vegetables, to be clear he was searching for the best tomato.

The day after he found the best tomato, but it wasn't a tomato, it was a potato dyed in red. So when he noticed that, he got preeeeetty scary, because he entered 'curse mark' mode. But then he saw Sakura giving a punch to Naruto with a hundred g-force in the face that send him flying through the town.

The next week he sat all the time by Naruto's bed in the hospital hearing him say: "Sakura ,Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" but it changed to ''Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" so I punched him extra in the face. Then Sakura came and asked why Naruto's state has gotten worse

I said: "He was saying my name."

Sakura: "I know I did the same to him, when he first said my name."

*both are nodding their head*

The end of the week Sasuke was gone in the evening. Naruto was gone the next day searching for Sasuke. He found Sasuke playing 'Hide and Seek' with his brother so he joined, but he lost. Itachi was first, Sasuke was second and he was third. Sasuke accepted his lost and then they went back to the village.

Sasuke then fell in love with Naruto they married and then he saw Hinata going to Sakura's home.

Next week Sakura's funeral.


	4. Hinata

**Hinata**

Hinata was a weirdo, because she had blank eyes. That changed nothing to her sight. So she still could become a stalker. She even got a song.

* * *

 _Stalking Naruto_

 _Seeing him stand_

 _Seeing him eat_

 _And getting his hair_

* * *

 _Seeing Naruto_

 _Watching him sleep_

 _Get his address_

 _Watch him fail_

* * *

 _Stalking Naruto_

 _That's so fun!_

 _(And totally not weird)_

* * *

One time when she stalked Naruto she saw him sad and she became also sad. She even tried suicide, but failed. When it failed she tried everything to make him happy so she bought him ramen, ramen, ramen, and don't forget the cup noodles. He still wasn't happy, but because of the overflow of ramen he learned eating without his hands one day later.

Next day I saw Naruto going everywhere he could to say that he finally could eat without his hands.

 _(Hinata's thought) Noooooooooooooooooooooo, please eat with your hands again, because if you don't I can't get your beautiful sticky fingerprints on the empty cup of the noodles!_

The next stalking day I saw Naruto getting punched by Sakura and flying through the village, I ran as fast as I could to Sakura and begged for her glove, the one she punched him with. Sakura gave it to me.

 _(Hinata's thought) Thank you so much Sakura cause now I have one piece more to my senpai pedestal._

The day after that she was on the hospital, yes on. I was on the hospital roof staring at Naruto's surgery I collected everything, even an tooth. I also saw Sasuke and Sakura hitting him in the face.

After 6 days of stalking Naruto on the hospital he was out of the village.

 _(Hinata's thought) Oooooooooooh nooooooooooooooooooooo, what now the one thing that a stalker must prevent is losing his/her objective. Why can't I find my Naruto-GPS? I did so much work on planting a chip in his body, I even got it from the new shop 'The Stalking Market'._

The day after Naruto came back, but my heart was crushed. I attended on Naruto and Sasuke's wedding.

 _(Hinata's thought) Why, why, why, Naruto? Why wasn't I good enough? What did I do wrong? Did I not stalk you enough? Did I not buy enough ramen? Why?_

Sakura saw me crying and invited me to her home where we would watch 'Attack on Titan' and eat a lot stuff.

Me: "Sakura do you have any cake?"

Sakura: "Yes do you want some?"

Me: "Yes please."

Sakura: "Good I'm going bring it here."

Me: "Thank you."

*Sakura brings cake*

Me: "Oh, you forgot the knife, I'm going to bring one wait here."

Sakura: "Okay"

 _(Hinata's thought) I'm walking to the kitchen. Where can I find a knife? I need a big one and it must be sharp enough to get right through the cake._

 _*searching*_

 _Perfect, I found it. Now I need to go see Sakura._

I walked into the room and I see Sakura is already watching 'Attack on Titan'. I also start watching and then I forgot how to walk, I fell and the knife goes right through Sakura's head. Splicing her head like a cake.

 _(Hinata's thought) Is the cake still okay?_

After a week of hiding Sakura's body she got found. I went to her funeral and Sakura never got to watch the last final 4 minutes of 'Attack on Titan'. The one with the big spoiler of season 2.


	5. Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**

I got up at 11:00 when Naruto crashed into my wall like: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Then I saw the hole that Naruto made with his face. "Troublesome" I said.

Later I gathered up with my team and I see Choji eating something white. While Ino is being useless. Then I see Kiba running towards Choji.

Kiba screamed: "WHYYYYYYY ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE YOUUU EEEEAAAAAAATING MYYYY DOOOOOOOG!"

Choji: "I'm eating him because I forgot my lunch, and I always wanted to try a hotdog. So I thought that's two birds killed with one stone. Now I want to eat some birds."

 ***Somewhere in Konoha, 2 birds are sneezing***

The next day Kiba sued Choji as I walk away, because I don't want any trouble. I came across Neji, he is trying to fly?

The next day I went to my date with a random girl in Konoha, her name is 'Figurant No.138'. When I was with my date I felt like I was being watched by somebody like…

*I turned around*

Me: "Sup Temari."

*Temari comes out*

Figurant No.138: "What is going on?"

Me: "I like to know that too."

*Both are looking at Temari*

Temari: "Look a flying pig!"

*Temari runs away*

*Shikamaru and Figurant No.138 are looking at the sky*

The date was a disaster and I am still single.

The day after my date I was watching TV when suddenly there was breaking news: "The first flying pig ever is found!" I turned off my TV and went see Naruto in the hospital, but when I was by his room I looked through the window and saw Sasuke punch Naruto. So I basically ran for my live because if he saw me I was dead.

After Naruto recovered he was gone and he came back with Sasuke, they married. I didn't attend the wedding because I was still single.

A week after they married, Sakura was found dead with her head split like a cake. Her funeral was coming but I didn't go because… I don't know maybe it could be troublesome.


	6. Choji

**Choji**

Once upon a time there was a boy that liked eating lots of food.

One day he was in the village searching for food, anything was good but he forgot his wallet. So he was searching for his friends to borrow money from. In the end when he lost hope he saw Akamaru…

Some moments later he was with team 10 eating a hotdog, when he was nearly done, Kiba came with a speed that rivalled the 'Yellow Flash'. He came screaming at me about eating his dog or something. I told him that it was okay because the writhers of Naruto are gonna make filler flashbacks about him and then you will see him more. When the conversation ended I got hungry again. Then I ate the whole hotdog at once and walked away.

The next day Kiba sued my because I ate a hotdog, he claims that it was his dog. But I didn't eat a dog, because I think that hotdogs are way better than dogs.

*thinking*

Oh yeah, that was me who ate his dog. What do I need to do now?

Me: "Mr. Judge can we let this one go cause if we don't we will get a lot of fillers."

Mr. Judge guy: "You've got a good point let's leave this thing behind!"

Kiba: "WHHAAT?!"

Mr. Judge guy: "You heard me, let's leave this behind and you, just watch fillers about Akamaru."

*everyone goes home*

*Kiba goes home watching Akamaru fillers*

And I also went home, because I got reeeeally hungry again. I feel like I can eat a cat or something.

Next day when I'm watching TV, I saw a breaking news about a flying pig. I yell at my father that he needs to get me 100 kilo bacon because he said (flashback).

 _Me: "Daddy can I have 100 kilos of bacon?"_

 _Father: "When pigs fly, my boy."_

(end flashback)

After 2 days I finally got my bacon.

Yesterday I was at Sasuke and Naruto's wedding.

A week after the wedding I went to Sakura's funeral.


	7. Kiba

**Kiba**

There was an ancient history about a dog lovers clan: The Inuzuka. Their love for dogs got past down the generations of many, many, many people and also the many, many, many dogs. Finally the one idiot and the smart dog were born into history. Their names were Kiba and Akamaru.

One day Kiba was playing with Akamaru in the backyard of their home, then Akamaru used 'Dynamic Marking' on him. He was the whole day long standing under the shower, letting Akamaru 's pee get washed away; that wasn't even the worst of that day, he even needed to buy new clothes but the shops were closed so I walked the next day in his mom's clothing. A guy touched his butt.

Next day I walked in my mom's clothing and I heard everyone talking behind my back, when I man touched my butt. I was mentally hurt.

Then I realised that Akamaru was missing so I searched with my nose, but it was no good. I still smelted like his pee and for some reason it still smelled really, really, really bad. So I took a shower again but my mom was doing the dishes. So when I turned on the shower I got ice cold water over my head. As the water hit my head I fell down like pudding on the ground. I was laying like 6 hours on the ground getting over the fact that my mom does really, really, really long dishes. So I decided to look for Akamaru the next day.

The next day when I walked out of house I fell on my back, because Naruto flew right in front of my face like a torpedo, if I even walked a centimetre further my bones would be crushed to dust.

I was really lucky, before I walked into cat poop. I quickly ran towards a river and cleaned my shoe, then I turned around and took a step forward… into another poo.

No time to waste, I ignored the poo and went searching for Akamaru. Suddenly I smelled something. No it wasn't a poo, it was …

Me: "Akamaru!"

I ran so fast as I could as I saw Choji eating my dog. 'Who would do that to a friend? And why does he think that a dog can be a hotdog? And why is Ino being there useless?'

*whole conversation*

'Why does he walks away so nonchalant? He just has eaten my whole dog and he was talking about fillers. I can't just watch fillers. No, that is not better than him in real live. He needs to get a punishment.'

Next day

*after unsuccessful getting Choji sued*

*Kiba watching fillers about Akamaru in his bedroom with ice cream and donuts*

A day later… Kiba was in the hospital because he ate too much. He was lying in the room next to Naruto. He heard "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" and then it stopped as a blasting sound echoed through the hallways. 'What the hell could be happening there?'

After Kiba got out of the hospital he noticed Choji's dad chasing a flying pig. He also got to know that Naruto was gone.

When Naruto finally returned he married Sasuke.

A week after the marriage Sakura's funeral.

A day later private funeral for Akamaru.

 _R.I.P_

 _Akamaru_

 _loving dog_

 _death cause:_

 _mistaken for hotdog_

 _episode 23-filler_


	8. Ino

**Ino**

There was once upon a time a useless girl, her name was Ino.

I was being useless the whole month :(

It began when I woke up with this feeling that I would be useless, the whole month. I was right.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards my window and shoved the curtains away, when I saw Naruto fly by with a giant red fist like mark on his face. 'Must be Sakura.'

I grouped up with my team when I saw Kiba running to us while screaming his pet's name. I was standing there useless.

Later I was still standing there, still being useless the whole day.

Next day I didn't stop being useless. I decided to go to the market, when I stopped by the hospital. I looked up and saw Hinata on the rooftop, looking through a window. I was still standing there being useless. Then I heard a sound that sounded like someone was slapping Naruto while nearly ending his live. Again.

I got home still being useless.

Next week Naruto went after Sasuke, I know because I saw him leave but I was to useless to do something. So I got back to my beauty sleep. (the sleep wasn't that useful)

Next day he was back and married Sasuke, I went to the marriage hoping not to be useless, but I was still useless. After the marriage Sakura borrowed my 'Attack on Titan' DVD.

Next day I was helping Hinata moving a human shaped like bag into her basement. I walked down the stairs when I saw a huge room with a senpai-shrine, there was even a tooth. I decided to ignore it and walk after Hinata. We got to her basement and dumbed the bag, with a splash like blood was still slipping through a cake-slice like wound in the head like shape part of the bag.

 _Ino's thought:_ _Hinata must have her period._

After I helped, I wasn't useless anymore :)

Next week I went to Sakura's funeral. I cried, not for my best (useless) friend but because I became the most annoying character again.


	9. Neji

**Neji**

This is a story about the coolest guy in Konoha (when Sasuke was gone) and his name is Neji.

I woke up when I heard Hinata coming home with lots of ramen. She was very tired, but then she got energized again and ran away.

I grouped up with my team and we went on patrol. Lee was talking about Sakura while Tenten was juggling kunais, her dream is to become a clown, cause she failed in Naruto Shippuden.

We walked towards a girl who needed help with dragging her backpack, and for some reason there was also a talking monkey; but nothing was special in this anime cause everything can happen. We helped her to get to her friend's birthday, we learned some Spanish on the way and stopped an evil fox. During that she was asking the sky for where the bad guy was and the weirdest thing was that a blue arrow landed and pointed Swiper out. And it all ended with a nice song from the small animals.

Her name was Dora.

Next day I grouped up again with my team and this time Lee was talking about crossdressing and Tenten was now riding on a banana, on a freezer, on elephant, on Gai's turtle that was on lee's shoulders. It was easy cause nobody knew what the gravity was in Naruto (Shipudden). We then had an uneventful day and went home.

Next day I was with my team letting Tonton out. But I think that Lee misunderstood the mission, cause he tried to let the pig fly.

He was really convincing, so we helped. All I needed to do was giving Tonton an example of flying, it worked. Then I saw Shikamaru walk by and it was soooooo awkward, because I fell right on Lee. Getting my first kiss like in the second episode of Naruto. After the whole day we finally could let Tonton fly, sadly it didn't last long. He got cached by an Akamichi.

The day after, Naruto came back, he married Sasuke and I couldn't be there because I had to clean the house.

When I was done with the first floor, I left to clean the basement. On my walk there, I saw a hidden room. As I walked in I saw a senpai-shrine filed with stuff about Naruto. I decided not to clean this room, because why would you clean something you find totally weird?

*Hinata is coughing*

Next day Sakura was missing and at the same day I saw an useless Ino helping Hinata moving a human shaped like bag. Totally not suspicious. So I decided to play detective, and my nick name would be 'Neji the Ditective' oooh and I even could get a song.

 _Neji the Detective_

 _Neji the_

 _D_

 _E_

 _T_

 _E_

 _C_

 _T_

 _I_

 _V_

 _E_

 _*background singers* Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji… *going higher and higher*_

 _*main* It's Neji the Detective_.

It would be awesome, and the best part is that the Hyuuga clan has the best singers and songwriters (Hinata is also one of them). After the song ended the girls were already gone and I snuck into the basement. I saw the bag with blood coming out a cake sliced like gap. There could be 2 reasons for the bag:

Hinata has her period

It's Sakura's missing body

I byakuganed the back and I saw something terrible.

It was Hinata's period.

.

.

.

I screamed like a girl and hoped nobody heard me, I ran with an awesome song in my head and swore to never say anything about it.

Next week Sakura's funeral. (Who's body wasn't hidden in the basement)

(where was it hidden?)

 _AGENT NNNNNNNNNN!_

 _AND AGENT PPPPPPPP!_


	10. Lee and Tenten

**Special edition (don't read if you don't know Pokémon)**

 **Tenten & Lee**

 _Tenten's POV_

I woke up when Lee crashed through my window.

 _Lee's POV_

When I tried to mimic Naruto I flew through Tenten's window and I broke everything in her room.

 _Normal POV_

Tenten: "What the hell are you doing?"

Lee: "I tried to mimic Naruto."

Tenten: "You failed in life, my friend."

*Lee falls down like bird poop*

*Tenten takes a broom and swipes him away*

Then she used her super ninja like skill to bring him back to a miniature version of Gai-sensei.

Then they left to meet up with Neji.

On the road far from home, they felt alone. But brave and strong, together they will reach Neji. It's their destinyyyyyy (Pokémon op 11). And after the song ended they were in a forest and were lost.

They searched for the exit, but when they walked into the tall grass a Ditto came out. A black square worm suddenly popped out of nowhere and engulfed their vision while an awesome music was paying. The battle began.

Tenten: "What is going on here?!"

Ditto: "Ditto, Ditto, Ditto"

Lee: "Lee, Lee, Lee"

Tenten: "Lee why are you ON MY SHOULDER? When did you chance your suit to yellow and why are you repeating your name?!"

Lee: "Lee, Lee"

Hp 100*Ditto transforms into Lee*

Hp 100*Lee gets confused*

Hp 100*Ditto uses Lee's eyebrow slash*

Hp 50*Lee, it was very affective*

Hp 50*Lee is still confused*

Hp 100*Ditto uses eternal youth*

Hp 9100*Ditto's life increases over 9000*

Hp 50*Lee slaps himself to get out of confusion*

Hp 30*Lee slapped too hard*

Hp 9100* Ditto uses wink kisses*

Hp 00*Lee fainted*

Tenten: "What was that?"

*runs to Lee*

Tenten runs to lee, but oooh she is unlucky steps on another tall grass and the battle begins. It's another Ditto.

Hp 100*Ditto transforms into Tenten*

Hp 100*Tenten, not very effective*

Hp 100*Tenten uses sword-dance*

Hp 100*Tenten's attack increases*

Hp 100*Ditto uses Neji-cries*

Hp 20*Very effective, Tenten was mentally hurt*

Hp 00*Tenten used explosion*

*Tenten fainted*

The clones walk away till they met up with Neji to carry their missions out, while the real ones were still fainted.

There isn't a 'Pokémon Center' in Konoha.

2 weeks later they never came to the marriage.

1 week later they never came to Sakura's funeral.

One day later a young 10 year old, with black pointy hair and a yellow companion on shoulder catches them and left for 'The Johto League'.


	11. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara

**Sandy special (just because I'm lazy)**

 **Gaara, Kankuro and Temari**

One day Temari missed pineapple hair guy, Shikamaru.

She woke everybody up and had a sudden urge to go to The Leaf Village, but Gaara didn't had enough sleep and was grumpy. So he decided to kill Kankuro. Nobody stopped him, because nobody cared about Kankuro.

In the end, he killed Kankuro and nobody ever heard of him again.

So Gaara and Temari left for The Hidden Leaf Village. They used 'super hyper fast transportation jutsu' and arrived there within one day.

Next day after they arrived Temari was gone and Gaara was having a beauty sleep to get his thick black lines under his eyes to disappear. Meanwhile Kankuro was resting underground.

 _Temari's POV_

I was in the village searching for Shikamaru, when I finally saw him. He was with another girl, she had a label on, on it was written 'Figurant No.138'. He was on a date. What now? I followed them till Shikamaru turned around and said: "Sup Temari"

I was found. What do I need to do now? I need to find something and quick.

*looking around*

Ugh, there is nothing wat now? I know.

Temari: "Look a flying pig!"

This is the best thing I can come up with, but next time I will make sure that I'm not going to be found.

*runs away*

The next day Gaara was still asleep and I went to the forest for a long walk. In the forest I found a small clock with batteries beside it. I picked it up and put the batteries in it. Suddenly the world started to spin as the day changed into night and back into day over and over again. I closed my eyes hoping for it to stop.

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was standing in a train station when a heard an announcement.

"Hogwart Express is leaving within one minute."

I turned around and saw a handsome boy with owl glasses and a lighting scar running towards the train, followed by a girl and a boy.

I was about to ask them where I was when the world started to spin again.

This time was standing on a gigantic wall. I looked around and saw a group of people with green capes looking at me like they just saw a ghost. They quickly showed me their weapons as they started to fire their 'Harpoons'. I was stunned as a gigantic hand squashed them right in front of my eyes, I turned around. There right before me was standing a gigantic man like creature. I screamed when the world started to spin again.

I was still screaming when I arrived on an open field when a random announcement came up again.

"People of The Capital, it seems we have an intruder in The Games."

I turned around when I heard a girl scream at me. She was standing there with a bow and arrow ready to fire. I quickly pulled out a kunai when she fired. The world suddenly started to spin again.

This time around I was standing in a building with people in blue uniforms. They looked terrified, when I felt a shadow cast behind me. I made a 180 degrees spin and saw a blond pipsqueak standing there. With a better look I saw that this guy was a half robot as he clapped his hands together and weird thunder like particles erupted. The clock was making overtime as the world spun again.

This time I didn't land but was flying through an empty space. Suddenly out of nowhere popups popped up. They showed me what I believe was the future.

 _The NaruSasu fandom._

 _The bacon feast of the Akamichi._

 _Hinata's period._

 _Figurant No.138's death._

 _Two random birds die._

 _The corpse of Sakura getting dragged away to the Hyuuga's second basement._

And worst of all: _the ending of Attack on Titan._

I was back in the forest.

I looked around and saw the village again. I looked at the clock and decided to destroy it.

I put it on the ground and stepped on it. Unbeknownst to me a rip in the dimensional-time-space-continuum came to be. I walked away as a portal appeared where thousands of little pink blobs walked out all screaming: "Ditto!"

I walked back home and decided to join Gaara with his two week long beauty sleep.

Next 2 weeks Naruto and Sasuke are married.

Next week, I found Sakura's body I was send to jail and I missed Sakura's funeral.


	12. Final Chapter: Inner Sakura

**Final chapter**

After Sakura died her Inner was released into the world. What is going to happen?

The Inner Sakura was going through town but nobody saw her, she got confused and that confusion let to anger and that became evilness. The whole village was now in darkness, because Inner Sakura was now devouring the village into her madness.

Everybody in Konoha became arrogant or short tempered, others became really shellfish, but one guy wasn't affected. It was Naruto, he wasn't affected because he was a jinchūriki. SO he became the guy who needed to save the village. Again.

 _Naruto's POV_

What is going on why is everybody so grumpy? What is happening? I need to get to Shikamaru and the others. Shikamaru must know what to do. I need to get going and quick.

*Naruto is running through town*

*Naruto sees Shikamaru*

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "I can hear you stupid dimwit!"

Naruto: "There is something wrong with everybody."

Shikamaru: "Yeah, and it's mostly you."

*Shikamaru walks away*

 _Naruto thought: What is happening?_

 _Inner Sakura POV_

Why is he not affected? I need to get him dead otherwise he can save everybody.

*huge Inner Sakura appears out of the sky*

Inner Sakura: "Everybody kill Naruto!"

*Everybody is controlled and they try to find Naruto*

 _Naruto's POV_

*Hears Inner Sakura's speech*

What to do now? How do I defeat her? I think everybody but me is controlled.

*Hears something*

Inner Sakura: "Oh I forgot something don't forget to kill Figurant No. 138 too."

*blood splashes around the village*

Inner Sakura: "Never mind just kill Naruto."

I need to get out of this village and quick.

*runs to the forest (not the Pokémon forest)*

I need to think of something and fast, before they are going to search here. I don't have much time left. I know I use my Rasen Shuriken.

*throws*

*flies through the sky*

*explodes in the sky by two birds.*

It doesn't work what to do now? Now everybody know where I'm. I need to find a new base.

*goes away*

 _Normal POV_

On the Hokage mountain.

I'm here but what now?

*Sasuke stands behind Naruto*

*Sasuke grasps him and screams: "I have him!"*

Naruto: "Sasuke what are you doing I thought that we loved each other?!"

Sasuke: "Why would I love you? I don't even know you. I only know your face!"

Naruto felt something warm flowing down his face. Naruto begins to cry.

Naruto: "Sasuke, try to remember!"

Sasuke: "I don't know you."

*Naruto kisses Sasuke*

*Sasuke gets a 15 episodes long flashback*

Sasuke: "I remember. I remember everything!"

Naruto: "What do we need to do?"

Sasuke whispers something to Naruto, they nod.

Sasuke and Naruto scream: "Hey! Inner Sakura!"

Inner Sakura: "What is happening? Why is Sasuke on your side?"

*Awesome complication of random fragment of love and friendship*

Inner Sakura: "I know what it is. It is the power of love and friendship, why must it be so strong in anime?"

Sasuke and Naruto prepare to fight. Sasuke uses his Susanoo, Naruto goes into nine tails-mode.

Inner Sakura: "What are you doing?"

Naruto makes his Rasen Shuriken, Sasuke uses his Chidori mixed with his fireball jutsu. They put their hands together and merged the jutsus together.

A new jutsu was born. They scream: "Love and friendship jutsu!"

They are able to hit Inner Sakura and blow a giant hole into her.

Inner Sakura begins to scream: "AAAAHH! The power of love and friendship is too stong! I'm going to die!"

.

.

.

Inner Sakura: "JOKE, do you guys really thought that a lame friendship and love jutsu was going to work on me? Then you are really mistaken!"

Naruto: "What to do now Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I don't know!"

Inner Sakura nearly grasps Naruto, but Sasuke jumps in front of him he got in her hand and was crushed to bits. Naruto saw Sasuke in front of his eyes being crushed, like in Attack on Titan.

He had nothing more, his lover and friend were gone he could better give up now.

*he hears Sasuke's ghost because the power of love and friendship RULES*

Naruto hears the words and decided to not to give up. Naruto stands up and screams: "Inner Sakura I challenge you to a fair and square one on one battle. Here and now!"

Inner Sakura: "Challenge accepted! But know that, me against you is already not fair and square!"

Naruto: "I know that. I'm already way better than you, but thanks."

Inner Sakura transforms into a solid person. She has a dark atmosphere around her. Naruto goes into nine tails-mode, and the fight began.

Inner Sakura was winning the battle. She's already way stronger than Naruto, but Naruto does not give up he keeps fighting. Fighting for his friends, fighting for his village, fighting for everyone's future and above all his lover. Naruto keeps getting blows from Inner Sakura, but he keeps standing. He tries to fight back, but Inner Sakura's is too fast. Everyone from the village is watching and slowly something changes…

One by one people started to take the side of Naruto, but nobody notices that. Till Naruto looks down he hears everybody screaming: "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! You can do it!"

Inner Sakura: "What is going on? You should be cheering me on! Not him!"

Naruto uses this opportunity to counterstrike her. He makes a full blow in her face. She goes 10 centimetre backwards before finding her balance again. Naruto continues to counterattack and Inner Sakura is to buzzy keeping her balance.

She falls, Naruto makes a Rasen Shuriken, but not a normal one, one filled with all the love and friendship of this world. He throws it and Inner Sakura takes a full blow and she slowly fades away.

Inner Sakura: "This can't be happening! Love and Friendship is useless against me! I'm immortal! I can do everything! I'm god!"

Naruto: "No you aren't. Nobody is immortal because love and friendship can beat everything!"

Inner Sakura: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*she fades away*

*suddenly Sasuke came back to live with the power of love and friendship*

Naruto: "We won!"

Naruto runs to Sasuke and says: "Sasuke, Sasuke, we won."

Sasuke respond with a weak sound: "I know, I know."

*Sasuke goes limp*

Naruto: "Sasuke!"

And he blacked out.

*Naruto gets up and sees all his friends even Sasuke and Sakura*

"What is going on?"

Hinata: "You finally woke up. We thought you never would wake up from this coma."

Naruto: "What coma?"

*everyone is looking to Sakura*

Sakura: "I kind of punched you too hard when you asked me out and after your spectacular landing in Shikamaru's room ,you wouldn't wake up. "

Naruto: "So everything was a dream."

Sakura: "What?"

Naruto: "Nothing"

And he lived not so happily ever after, because he married Hinata in Naruto Gaiden.

But little did he know that he was actually was in a genjutsu from Inner Sakura.

The End

Did you guys feel the power of love and friendship?

I know it's lame:( , but you felt it, right ',:)


	13. Bonus

**Bonus**

 **Shino**

You forgot me :(


End file.
